Ergas (reljefas)
. ( )|IssaouaneErg Algeria ISS010-E-13539.jpg|thumb|250px|Issaouane Ergas Alžyre. ( )]] Ergas, smėlio jūra ( ) - didelis, palyginti plokščias dykumos plotas, padengtas vėjo pustomu smėliu, galintis turėti šiek tiek augmenijos. Terminas ergas kilęs iš 'kopų laukas'. Pagal griežtą apibrėžimą ergas yra dykumos plotas, kuriame yra daugiau kaip 125 km² vėjo pustomo smėlio , kuris dengia daugiau kaip 20 % paviršiaus. Mažesni plotai vadinami barchanų laukais ( ). Didžiausioje pasaulio karštojoje dykumoje Sacharoje yra keli ergai, pvz., Čečo Ergas (Chech Erg; ( ) ir Issaouane Ergas ( ) Alžyre. Apytiksliai 85 % viso judraus antžeminio Žemės smėlio randama erguose, kurie užima daugiau kaip 32 000 km². Ergai aptikti ir kitose planetose (Venera, Marsas), Saturno palydove Titane. Aprašymas Ergai išsidėstę dviem plačiomis juostomis tarp 20° ir 40° šiaurės bei 20° ir 40° pietų platumų, kur pučia sausi, vėstantys pasatai. Aktyvūs ergai būna srityse, kur per metus išlyja ne daugiau kaip 150 mm kritulių. Didžiausi ergai yra Šiaurės ir Pietų Afrikoje, Centrinėje ir Pietvakarių Azijoje, Centrinėje Australijoje. Pietų Amerikoje ergų yra tik Anduose, bet dalyje Peru pakrantėse ir šiaurės vakarų Argentinoje yra ergų su didžiuliais barchanais. Ergų yra ir kai kur šiaurės rytų Brazilijoje. Vienintelis aktyvus Šiaurės Amerikos ergas yra Gran Desierto de Altar ( ), besidriekiantis nuo Sonoros dykumos (Sonoros valstija Meksikoje) iki Jumos dykumos Arizonoje (JAV) bei Algodoneso kopų ( pietryčių Kalifornijoje (JAV). Apžėlęs ergas yra Nebraska Sand Hills regionas Nebraskoje (JAV).( ). . ( )|Rub' al Khali (Arabian Empty Quarter) sand dunes imaged by Terra (EOS AM-1).jpg|thumb|''Rub' al Khali'' dykuma Saudo Arabijoje. ( )]] Smėlio jūros ir barchanų laukai daugiausiai būna regionuose, kurie yra pavėjui nuo sauso palaido smėlio telkinių (sausos upių vagos ir upių deltos, užliejamos lygumos, sandurai, sausi ežerai, paplūdimiai). Daug didžiųjų ergų yra pavėjui nuo upių vagų regionuose, kurie per sausringi, kad turėtų gausią augmeniją, todėl patiria smarkią vėjo eroziją. Smėlis iš tokių šaltinių nupučiamas pavėjui ir kaupiasi į didelius barchanus (dykumų kopas) vietose, kur vėjo judėjimas sustabdomas reljefo ar susikertančių vėjo srautų. Ergai ir barchanų laukai linkę slinkti pavėjui, ir nuo smėlio šaltinių gali nutolti šimtus kilometrų. Kad susikauptų tiek smėlio, reikia labai daug laiko. Tokie dideli ergai su didžiuliais barchanais, kokie yra Arabijos pusiasalyje, Šiaurės Afrikoje ar Centrinėje Azijoje susidaro per milijoną metų ar ilgiau.Wilson, I. 1971. Desert sandflow basins and a model for the development of ergs. Geographical Journal, v. 137, Pt. 2, pp. 180-199. Smėlio jūros, susikaupusios reljefo žemumose, tokios kaip Murzuko dykuma Libijoje ( ), gali sukaupti labai storus smėlio klodus (daugiau kaip 1000 m storio)Glennie, K.W. 1970. Desert sedimentary environments: Developments in sedimentology 14, Enclosure 4. New York: American Elsevier Publishing Co.). Nemažai tokių ergų kaip linijinių kopų ergai Simpsono dykumoje ( ) ir Didžioji Smėlio dykuma ( ) Australijoje turi ne storiau smėlio, kaip kad yra vienoje kopoje ant aliuvinės lygumos. Viename smėlio jūros regione barchanai linkę būti vienodi. Pvz., būna ergai ar barchanų laukai, kur barchanai būna linijiniai ar pusmėnuliški, žvaigždiški ar paraboliniai. Jie paprastai būna vienodai orientuoti ir artimo dydžio.Breed, C.S., and T. Grow. 1979. Morphology and distribution of dunes in sand seas observed by remote sensing. In A study of global sand seas, edited by E. D. McKee. U.S. Geological Survey Professional Paper 1052, pp. 253-302.Breed, C.S., S. G. Fryberger, S. Andrews, C. K. McCauley, F. Lennartz, D. Gebel, and K. Horstman. 1979. Regional studies of sand seas using Landsat (ERTS) imagery. In A study of global sand seas, edited by E. D. McKee. U.S. Geological Survey Professional Paper 1052, pp. 305-397. Pagal prigimtį ergai būna labia aktyvūs. Palei didžiųjų barchanų bei smėlio keterų galus susidaro maži migruojantys barchanai. Atskiri barchanai erguose dažnai būna ilgesni ar platesni nei 500 m. Ergai nuo barchanų laukų skiriasi tiek bendru smėlių padengto ploto dydžiu, tiek barchanų forma bei dydžiu. Nuorodos Dykumos * Эрг, пустыня (be kalba) * Ерг (земна форма) (bg kalba) * Erg (ca kalba) * Erg (ørken) (da kalba) * Erg (Sahara) (de kalba) * Erg (landform) (en kalba) * Erg (es kalba) * Erg (kõrb) (et kalba) * Erg (basamortua) (eu kalba) * Hiekka-aavikko (fi kalba) * Erg (dune) (fr kalba) * Erg (deserto) (gl kalba) * ימת חול (he kalba) * Erg (hr kalba) * Erg (hu kalba) * Erg (deserto) (it kalba) * 砂砂漠 (ja kalba) * Erg (landvorm) (nl kalba) * Erg (pustynia) (pl kalba) * Erg (dune) (ro kalba) * Эрг (география) (ru kalba) * Пешчана мора (sr kalba) * Erg (landform) (sv kalba) * Ерг (пустеля) (uk kalba) * 沙漠 (zh kalba) * Ergas (reljefas) (Lietuvių kalba) * Ergas (reljefas) (Lietuvių kalba)